


Courting Trouble

by zehry_raven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehry_raven/pseuds/zehry_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said she was safe. He promised that she would be safe. So why is he now allowing her to befriend these people who obviously look dangerous? He's not telling her. Hopefully she'll figure it our before they figure her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The field of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The characters have different names at the start but it's quite obvious who I'm talking about. I mean, come on! Same first letters!
> 
> I apologize is advance for any wrong grammar or spelling. I wrote this on a whim.

“Oi there miss!” a scruffy looking man yelled towards a simple barmaid. The barmaid turned and gave the man a smile while approaching.

“Anything I can get you good sir?” the young woman said over the noise. It was getting a bit rowdy and she hoped that a bar fight wouldn’t occur.

“How about another drink?” then the man smirked “And the pleasure of your company?” he then grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him

The barmaid stuttered for a while before replying “I’m sorry sir but now wouldn’t be a good time. I have other patrons to serve”

She tried to leave but the man pulled her back causing to land on his lap. “Well look at here! A fallen angel”

The barmaid flushed and tried to get up but the man stopped her “What’s the rush love? I think we’re both enjoying ourselves?”

“Not as much as I would enjoy introducing my fist to your face” the barmaid muttered but then put on a smile and said out loud “Sir you flatter me! Maybe we could continue this later? I still have others to serve”

Placated, the man let her be. “You better keep that promise!” the man the laughed out loud with his friends while she made her way back to the bar secretly seething.

“Careful Thea” the barman said to her softly “I know you can get yourself out of trouble even if trouble seems to find you”

“Yes. Fortunately I am trained in the art of diplomacy” Thea replied while grabbing another tray to serve to a table with three people in it.

The said people looked more shady than her other customers but coin was coin and she needed to keep up the charade.

“Here you go sirs and madam” Thea said politely while passing out the drinks to a man in a top hat who eagerly took a swing while the other two nursed their drinks. She made a move to leave but the man with the top hat grabbed her hand. She took a deep breathe to control her anger. She had enough of drunk men trying to make her swoon!

“You have soft hands for a barmaid” said the man with the top hat. That caused her stiffen and smile at the same time.

“Thank you for the compliment but I must get back to work” Thea replied. Her heart thudding in her chest. The man was perceptive. She couldn’t let anyone aside from her employer to know about her!

“Proper English at that as well” the girl to the man’s side added “It’s a bit strange don’t you think?”

“I must be going” Thea said in a weakly. She hope that it would get them to stop. But she was actually at her wits end. She had a really long night. It was close to midnight yet the tavern was apparently quite popular.

Unfortunately this only caused the man with the top hat to smile at her before replying “Maybe another time miss but I see that your employer seems to be approving of you taking a break”

Thea turned her head to look back at the barman who made a shooing motion while smiling toothily. This caused her to pout a bit. She may have wanted a break but that didn’t mean she would want to spend it in the company of strangers. She turned back to the man wearing a top hat before giving them a smile which she gives all her customers.

“I see that I have been dismissed. What can I do for you then?” Thea stated while she was internally conflicted. These people might have figured out about her! But that could not happen. They said that she was safe here!

“Well” the man with the top hat started “Let us introduce ourselves. I’m Joshua. This is Elizabeth. And this other fellow here is Harold. And you are?”

“Thea. Thea Troublefield” she said with a forced smile. Maybe if she kept calm they wouldn’t suspect anything?

“Miss Troublefield then” Joshua said “You see, me and my friends have noticed something queer about you”

“Oh?” Thea “And what is that?” she replied almost too casually. Her mind racing to lies that she was told to feed anybody who asked

“You don’t walk like a barmaid, nor do you talk like one” Elizabeth replied

“And from what my friend said, you have quite soft hands for a barmaid” Harold added

“Not to mention” Joshua smirked “I saw what you did with the other customer. Quite the diplomatic skill you have there.”

Thea’s mind stuttered to a stop. What do they want?! Who sent them?! Is her cover blown?! Damien promised her that she was safe! She turned back to the barman who smiled gently at her. Thea’s eyes widened is shock. He knew these people. She knew that her employer had “other” business but he made sure that she was well away from it. He knew her position and what would happen were she put in danger.

“Yes. I see that I have been figured out” she said with a dramatic sigh. She’ll just have to play along and see how much they knew about her “And what do you plan to do about this information? Not that it’s anything useful”

“We were just curious” Elizabeth explained “You act as if you are a lady of high standing but forced to do manual labor that you have just recently become accustomed to.”

Thea clenched her fist to keep her index finger from tapping out a familiar rhythm. It was one of her quirks. Unfortunately, it was obviously seen as a sign of distress to her very observant companions. “Yes. Well, some of us have fallen from grace and have to adapt to survive”

There! Let them think that I was once a spoiled brat. That was they won’t ask too much questions.

“I think that we can both assist each other Miss Troublefield” Joshua smirked

“Really?” Thea replied sardonically “And how do you propose that?”

“We think that you know the ins and outs of places” Elizabeth began “At least we think you know how to mingle with people who are very…interesting to us”

Thea raised her eyebrow then replied in a deadpanned tone “You want me to spy for you?”

“Spy seems to be such a strong word. We prefer the phrase _mingling and getting to know people_ ” Joshua said with a smirk

“And what do I get out of helping you?” Thea replied “You said that we would help each other”

“Well Miss Troublefield…” Harold began but was cut off

“Thea. You may call me Thea”

“Well Thea” Elizabeth negotiated “You seem to be in need of money. We have money. We will pay for all the expenses you need in completing this task”

“All expenses?” Thea then made quick calculations in her head “That would be a lot unless you know people”

“Oh we know people alright” Joshua said smugly “The question is: Do YOU want to be one of the people we know?”

She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this. She was supposed to stick to her cover. But Damien was approving of their meeting. There must be something more going on and he wanted her to find out. She was indebted to him and this was her chance to repay him.

“Alright” Thea said resignedly “As long as it does not interfere much on my schedule”

With that, she made her way back to the bar to continue her work. Unfortunately, the scruffy man from early groped her as she passed by causing her to squeal and drop the tray she was holding. She was about to reprimand the man but his pained scream caused her to frown in confusion. The man with the top hat, Joshua, was twisting the man’s arm in painful angle.

“I think you had enough to drink” Joshua told the man off

Thea grimaced. She knew the signs of a bar fight. This was the start of one. She needed to diffuse this before any damages to the tavern occur. She signaled to Damien and He nodded before ringing the bell. She sighed in relief as Joshua released the man’s arm.

“Alright then” Thea began “Last call. Any drinks to order?”

A couple of men raised their hands including Joshua. Thea smiled before bowing and going to the bar to fetch the drinks. It was around 1 in the morning when they were able to close the tavern. Everything was going well until she was accosted by Joshua on her way home. Too bad it wasn’t only Joshua who accosted her.


	2. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is their plan?
> 
> Will she get found out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of Jacob and Evie is taking time. I want them to confess on their own free will or get figured out. What do you suggest? Leave a comment below. Thank you. I apologize again if there are any grammatical errors.

Both Thea and Joshua were halted in their tracks. Thea was a bit nervous since the man was obviously the same person who groped her earlier. She felt both fear and annoyance. She was tired and just wanted to go home. Add being propositioned to be a spy to that and that was the really tiring part. Her mind was dragged back to the present when she heard a bottle break. She stared at the broken pieces of glass before focusing on the scruffy man holding a broken bottle to Joshua’s face threateningly.

Joshua, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. Looking closely, one could see a smirk tugging the corner of his lip.

“Would you hold my hat for a moment luv?” he said while handing Thea his hat “These fine gentlemen should be taught some manners about bothering a young lady in the middle of the night”

Thea sighed as she took the hat. She knew she had to step in but she wanted to see if her theory of him being dangerous was accurate. When she saw him duck and punch the other man in the temple causing him to fall on the ground unconscious, she knew that she was correct. She was half tempted to leave him alone and fend for himself. She knew that she would be unable to assist him aside from providing moral support. Well, bloody brilliant that idea would be!

“Run!” Joshua shouted as he punched the other men who were with the scruffy looking man “I’ll catch up with you!”

Without saying a word, she turned and ran. She knew that it was her fault and she was grateful for Joshua’s help. She was now indebted to not only Damien but to Joshua as well. Maybe playing spy wouldn’t be that hard. After all, she’s been to those upper crust circles. How hard could getting back in be?

That caused her to halt in her tracks.

The rumors.

Obviously the rumors! They would immediately asked where she had gone off to for the past six months. She had to think of a cover. But what could it be? She could tell them that she was being mentored privately before she could come back. But what would her father think? He had sent her off to protect her. He had trusted her in Damien’s protection. And then what does Damien do? Push her into danger, that’s what!

She suddenly yelped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“A bit jumpy are we?” a male voice whispered in her ear. It was Joshua

“You gave me a fright!” Thea whispered harshly since she didn’t want to be heard by any of the men that bothered them earlier.

Joshua grinned “No need to whisper. Those men won’t be waking up any time soon”

“Alright” Thea breathed deeply and replied while she started to lead the way back to her house “So about your proposition”

“What about it?” Joshua asked, falling in step with her

“I was just wondering what my cover story would be” she replied “I know I have been in those circles and soirees before but I’ve been missing for almost half a year”

“Just half a year?” asked Joshua absent mindedly

“Yes. I used to live near Westminster” Thea said. She knew she had to tread carefully. He may have helped her but she knew that his intentions were obviously not pure. They were using each other after all.

“Well” Joshua began “What are the events that normally happen in these soirees?”

“Well, there’s the hired entertainment” she replied “They would be musicians. If it’s in the afternoon, tea would be served and if in the evening, wine or champagne depending on the occasion”

“What do you talk about?” Joshua asked as they halted to a stop in front of her home

“The men mostly talk about politics and the women, either the latest fashion trend, scandal, or rising entertainment” at least those were the ones they were talking about before she was “exiled”

Joshua pondered for a moment before asking “Do you have any particular skill set? I mean it’s obvious that you are a learned woman. You must have been good at something!”

This caused Thea to smile a bit then reply “I used to play the piano but I don’t think that would really count”

“Hmm” Joshua thought for a moment before brightening “Actually, that might just work in our favor”

“Oh?” she asked with a raised eyebrow “And how would that work exactly?”

“Oh you’ll see” he replied mysteriously “I pick you up tomorrow at 10 in the morning with Ev…Elizabeth. Make sure to wear something” he gestured to her clothes “more appropriate for a trip in the better parts of the city”

This caused her to pout. She knew that her clothes were worn and old but she had to blend in. She still kept a few dresses in case she had to travel to the more exclusive districts. But she hadn’t worn those in a while. However, as long as she didn’t have to attend any gatherings she was safe from any unpleasant rumors.

“Alright then” she answered before standing on her toes and placing the top hat back on Joshua’s head “I will see you tomorrow”

“Tomorrow then luv” Joshua replied toothily before leaving her and walking further down the street

The next day came too soon in Thea’s opinion. She woke up around half past nine which caused her to rush about. She finished bathing a quarter till ten but then she had a problem she knew she wouldn’t be able to solve without any assistance. She had to wear a corset.

A corset.

The problem was that she needed somebody to help her with it. She put in on and tried to tie the laces but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to tighten it by herself. Unfortunately, it seemed that Joshua had arrived judging by the knocking on her door. She knew she had to make a decision. She could let him in, embarrass herself and get the assistance she needed to get dressed. Or make him wait forever since she couldn’t get dressed. She huffed in frustration then she remembered that Elizabeth was with him. She rushed to the door and opened it a little.

“Pleasant morning to you luv” Joshua greeted her with a smile but then gave her a confused look when she didn’t come out “What’s wrong?”

“Uh…I need Miss Elizabeth to help me with something” Thea said, her face flushing due to the nature of the circumstance

Elizabeth, upon hearing her name spoken, blinked owlishly then replied “I’d be happy to help”

Thea let her in then immediately slammed the door at Joshua’s face. This caused Elizabeth to smile when he heard Joshua’s yelp on the other side of the door. Elizabeth then faced Thea but the words she wanted to speak out loud died on her lips when she saw the state of dress her acquaintance was in. She merely raised an eyebrow as Thea smiled sheepishly.

“I needed help with the corset” Thea replied, obviously embarrassed

“Lead the way then” Elizabeth replied, a pained look crossing her face upon the mention of the infernal contraption. Why women of high standing would force that on themselves she would never understand.

After what felt like hours, which was actually just 15 minutes, they were done. They made their way to the door. As the door opened, Joshua was about to grumble how long they were taking. But he immediately stopped when Thea graced him with her presence.

He blinked for a few moments then noticing the curving of her waist he laughed out loud “So that’s why you were taking so long!”

Thea huffed then replied “Well excuse me! You try wearing a corset! Let’s see if you can manage that on your own!”

Elizabeth nodded in understanding at the background as Thea locked the door behind her. Joshua then flagged down a coach to assist them in their journey to the shop. He then grinned and opened the door for Thea in an exaggerated manner causing her to shake her head as if stating that he was hopeless. Elizabeth joined her inside and Joshua soon followed after.

Thea took a moment to take in the garbs of her associates.

“Why is it that I’m the only one in a dress?” She asked both of them “Shouldn’t you be wearing one too Miss Elizabeth?”

“Please” Elizabeth replied “It’s just Elizabeth. And for that matter, I am acting as your hired help or escort. I can’t be wearing those fancy dresses”

“Fine” Thea replied in a defeated manner “Anyway, Joshua mentioned something about my skills being put to good use. What is that exactly?”

Elizabeth’s face suddenly became serious “We can’t tell you much—”

“Wait a minute” Thea cut in “You can’t tell me much but that means I might be in danger since I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing” she finished in a deadpanned tone

“What Elizabeth means to say” Joshua began “Is that there is a person of interest to us that you must get close to. Get to know him and try to get invited to one of those gatherings you mentioned about”

“Alright” Thea replied “That seems easy. But where do my skills come in?”

“Ja…Joshua” Elizabeth began “Found out that this person is a music enthusiast. We believe that you are knowledgeable enough in those arts to converse with him and get acquainted and then get an invite to one of the operas where we assume other persons of interest are attending”

“We might have a problem with the ‘knowledgeable’ part of this plan” Thea replied which caused both Elizabeth and Joshua to pause

“What do you mean?” Joshua asked slowly

“I don’t exactly know who the current popular composers are! There’s only so much I can talk about Mozart and Vivaldi without him bored out of his mind!” Thea almost wailed. She’d been out of those circles for six months. She knows how fast music can change. She just hopes that she can easily memorize information about the new composers.

“And I have no clue who those people are” Joshua muttered as he fiddled with his glove which drew Thea’s attention. It was quite an intricate glove.

“Well then you are quite fortunate” Elizabeth said with a smile “We just happen to know the man that could update you on that matter”

The carriage stopped and Thea was helped out of the carriage by both Joshua and Elizabeth. Thea thought that they must be siblings since they look quite alike. She shook off the thought as she was yet again introduced to Harold.

“Ah Miss Troublefield it is good to see you again” Harold greeted he ushered them into his shop “Though I must say, you look very different”

“In a good way, I hope” Thea smiled as she went into the shop. This caused Joshua to falter in his step.

“Oh definitely more than a good way” he muttered in which Elizabeth elbowed him and he returned the gesture by furrowing his eyebrows as if to say ‘What? She does look good’

“Please Miss Troublefield” Harold gestured “have a seat”

“Thank you and please call me Thea” Thea replied before taking a seat “Elizabeth has told me that you have valuable information that would assist me in my…mission?” she said the last word laced with curiosity

“Ah yes, of course” Harold replied then handed her a few sheets of parchment “Here is a gist, a practical list of people that are well known, not only in the musical field but also in other fields of arts”

“I see” Thea said while she shifted through the notes “Good thing not much has changed. I see the Maestro Liszt is still keeping up despite his age”

“You know this man?” Joshua asked as he made his way over to her

“Yes. I had the pleasure of watching one of his concerts here before. Quite an amazing performance. Wrecked at least 3 pianos. It’s unfortunate that he was always hounded by women.” She replied evenly as not to be mistaken for one of the girls that hounded him

“Must be one lucky man” Joshua muttered

“I think I remember most of these people. Nothing has changed much while I was away” Thea said “Is there anything else I might need to know?”

“We have been informed that the person of interest will be by a bookstore in Westminster this afternoon” Harold told her “He is interested in making an acquisition of one of the last musical pieces composed by one Frederic Chopin”

“It’s pronounced Sho-pan” Thea said with a smile. She knew that people always made that mistake “He was Polish” she added when they gave her inquisitive looks

“Well…should we be going?” She asked them as she stood up

“Just a moment Miss….Thea” Harold answered as he made his way to the back of his shop

“I have just the thing to complete your dress” he added as he took out a couple strands of pearls and placed it around her neck.

He then turned to the siblings and said “Do make sure that Thea and the pearls are returned safely”

He then bid them good day and sent them on their way. Joshua once again flagged down a coach and they got in without any problems. Thea then inquired where they were off to next. She was informed that they would be dining in a café near the bookstore where she was to meet her target.

“So what does my target look like?” Thea asked as she took a seat. It was once of those fancy cafes where Joshua and Elizabeth were getting strange looks for their garbs. Elizabeth more than Joshua since she should be dressed in more feminine clothes.

“Oh you’ll know him when you see him” Joshua replied “He’ll most likely be wearing something with a red cross”

“Oh you mean the Templar cross?” Thea replied without any thought before freezing. _Oh bloody brilliant move there_

“What do you know about the Templar cross?” Joshua asked suspiciously Elizabeth giving her a serious stare

“I heard about it before in one of the gatherings” Thea automatically replied. It was true. She did hear it in one of the gatherings. What they didn’t know was how closely acquainted she was with that person who had the cross

“I see” Elizabeth then gestured towards her sibling “Excuse us for a moment Thea. I need to talk to my brother in private”

“Take your time” Thea replied as she daintily ate her meal while thinking of the trouble she had gotten herself into.

  


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Thea be able to catch this person's eye?
> 
> Will she be able to make it out of the inquisition planned by the Frye Twins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are finally introduced properly.
> 
> I apologize again for any grammatical errors. I was writing this late at night so I was a bit careless.

The siblings walked far away enough not to be overheard but near enough to keep an eye on their new associate. Joshua, also known as the infamous Jacob Frye, kept looking over towards were Thea was seated. He was becoming more suspicious of the new information he had learned about her. Elizabeth, also known as Evie Frye was leaning more on the positive side of the equation. Her intuition was always spot on. But now she was having doubts about it. After all, asking this girl to be a spy might be trying to negotiate a cat and dog to be friends. Even though she accepted, she might turn out to be a double agent.

“Evie” Jacob began as he took another glance at the seated Thea “I’m not so sure that my plan was as sound as it should be”

“What is this?” Evie asked in a rhetorical manner. Her statement laced with slight amusement “The Jacob Frye admitting he was wrong?”

“Oi! It was your idea as well!” Jacob retorted as he half glared at his twin

“Let us give her the benefit of the doubt” Evie replied “After all, she may be trying to escape the Templars. What else would she be doing hiding out in the more dangerous districts? Surely they would help her if she was such a valuable asset?”

“Yes I’m sure” Jacob muttered then stated “But did you see her the last night? I knew you were watching when I…took care of those ruffians.”

“Yes. She seems very level-headed under such pressing circumstances” Evie agreed “But let’s get back to her. I believe she is almost done eating and we have hardly touch our food”

They came to an agreement that they were to observe her action and see her loyalty, whatever amount that may be, before revealing their cause to her. After all, she may turn out to become a double agent for both the Templars and Assassins.

Both siblings noticed their acquaintance stiffen upon their return. She tilted her head and stared at them in askance. She knew that they didn’t trust her after she had mentioned the Templar cross. She knew that the organization had many a hold in the different sectors of society but that is as far as she know. At least, that’s as far as she is going to let them know. However, if her suspicions are correct, they may find themselves fighting on the same side.

“So” Thea stated as she put down her utensils “Have you decided on whether you should put your trust in me?”

“We’ll see where this partnership goes before we make our judgement” Jacob replied

“Alright then” Thea agreed while she waited for her associates to finish their meal in silence.

Once they were done she asked them what to do while they were waiting for their person of interest to arrive. The siblings suggested that she look into the other shops near the bookstore. Particularly the piano shop wherein she could somehow showcase her skills and give the man that they were after more reasons to get acquainted with her. She did as she was told and found that she was enjoying herself. When she went inside the piano store, she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. She remembered when her father had purchased a piano for her. It was her most treasured possession. Unfortunately it was now in storage till her father deemed it safe for her to return and play the piano again. She couldn’t resist playing the piano and it attracted the attention of people passing by their house. Her father knew that it was a matter of time before his associates become interested in her.

She was pulled out from her musings when the store owner greeted her.

“Good afternoon miss” The store owner replied “I am James Brewster. How may I help you?”

Thea replied “I was merely strolling down the street when I came across your store. Do you mind if I played in one of your pianos?”

“My lady” James started “I would be most delighted. For I haven’t heard the sound of my instruments played by another in a long time. It would give me a chance to actually hear if my pianos are up to standard to my customers”

“You have my thanks” Thea replied with a smile as she sat down on one of the pianos near the entrance of the store. It was within hearing distance of the bookstore and she hoped that it would catch the attention of the man she was waiting for. She warmed up with some exercises for a few minutes before actually playing a piece. She began with one of Mozart’s sonatas. It would take a while and it would surely attract the attention of the people due to the playful nature of the tune.

The plan went accordingly and soon people began to wander in front of the store. Men and women gathered to see the lady that was playing a wonderful rendition of one of Mozart’s sonatas. Of course these were learned people so the obviously know the manner of playing this composer has. Once she finished she was greeted with an applause and asked to play more. She glanced at the owner of the shop and found him agreeing. It was, after all, good for business.

This time she played one of the pieces by Chopin. She was sure that the man they were after had joined the crown since she saw one of the siblings incline their head towards the side of the store. Thea continued to play. It was one of Chopin’s famous nocturnes. Once she was finished, she curtsied and made her way out the store. Jacob gave her a confused look since she was supposed to be getting well acquainted with the target. However, Thea just gave him a knowing smile for she knew that she was being followed by the man.

She walked further down the street and she heard footsteps following her. She knew that she made an impression with the man. The man smiled and greeted her a good afternoon before introducing himself. His name was Mr. Edwin Blackwater, a somewhat middle aged man. But what was most interesting was that he bore the pin of a Templar cross.

“I simply loved your performance. Tell me, have you been playing the piano long?” he questioned

“Yes. I was fortunate enough to have been trained when I was little” She replied cordially

“I was wondering” Edwin began, a bit flustered since he was clearly charmed by her “If it is not too forward, I would like to invite you to one of our soirees. I believe that you would find one of the performers to be of well standing”

Thea gave the image of thinking for a moment. She knew that making the man wait for a few minutes would get him to be more interested in her. “Very well, I suppose I will accompany you. But I may leave if the gathering reaches late in the evening”

“Oh yes” Edwin replied eagerly “We may be in Westminster but I hear rumors that a few thugs are making a reputation in our fair city”

“Oh really?” Thea asked before adding “I would love to hear more about this but I believe that I have a few more errands to run”

“Oh” Edwin replied a bit dejected but reached into his pocket to retrieve an invitation and handed it to her “I was supposed to give this to another but he can wait. I’m sure that I wouldn’t be able to run into you for you look to be a busy woman.”

“Thank you for understanding” Thea replied with a smile. She knew she had him hooked. It was after all the same smile that kept the customers coming back to the tavern. “It was a pleasure meeting you Mister Blackwater”

“Please” Edwin stated “The pleasure is all mine. And I wouldn’t mind you calling me in a more familiar name”

“Well, then Edwin” she said “I will see you in the soiree”


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea reveals her secret...well....secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to reveal it a little bit more later in the story but the last chapter had made me write it in earlier. I hope that the character development was alright. As usual, I apologize for any wrong spellings and grammar. Please do leave comments and suggestions. The latter because I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I placed a warning in this chapter about violence but I can't seem to write it. As for the relationship of Jacob with Thea, I'm trying to make it slow and smooth as possible. I'm going to try to weave this into the game's plot but I want to exercise a bit more creativity.

Thea met up with the siblings in an alley. Hidden from the view of the public, she handed them the invitation and waited for them to make something of it. Her thoughts were dragged back to the man she had met earlier. The red-cross pin was a dead give-away of his allegiance. It was an obvious sign that the man was a member of the Templar order. A high ranking one if she remembered correctly since the regulars normally just wear a cloth with the red-cross stitched on it.

“Well done” Jacob congratulated her “Your payment would be given once we return to He...Harold’s shop”

“Thank you Thea” Evie added “You have no idea how much this means to us”

“Oh I think I have an idea” Thea replied evenly “It’s obvious that you are working against these men”

She was suddenly slammed against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall a bit roughly which caused her to be dazed. She opened her eyes and was met with the furious gaze of Jacob Frye. Her sister giving her a more suspicious look. Now she did it. She had to open her mouth and shove her foot in. What happened to her sense of diplomacy? It threw itself to the Thames, that’s what.

“Who are you?” Jacob whispered threateningly, not wanting to cause a scene

“Yes” Evie added “Do tell us how you know so much”

“How about we discuss this matter away from this place?” Thea suggested calmly “Rumors here spread as fast as it does in Whitechapel”

“Now listen here—” Jacob started but was cut off by his sister

“Yes. I agree” Evie cut in “You don’t know who might be eavesdropping” she added as she saw another officer of the law pass by. Fortunately, the shadows of the alley concealed them well.

“Shall we?” Thea asked as she tilted her head towards the entrance of the alley

“Alright” Evie replied as they exited the alley in five minute intervals as not to draw unwanted attention

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the shop. They were greeted warmly by Henry but the man was pulled aside by Jacob and was briefed on the situation. Henry’s face turned serious as he faced Thea. She on the other hand, started tapping a rhythm on thigh. She was obviously getting anxious and the three assassins noticed it. Henry motioned for them to follow him to the back of the shop where they could talk more privately.

“Joshua has told me what happened earlier” Henry said as he took as seat, the others following his lead.

“Please Greenie, I think it’s alright for her to know our real names. After all, she might not live long enough to tell anybody about it” Jacob said darkly while fiddling with his hidden blade

Thea started to wring her wrists. She knew she had to tell them even if her safety was at stake. Well, her safety was still at stake whether or not she informs them of her standing. She looked at the three of them before speaking the words that would make them stay they blades. Blades that she knew were hidden amongst their person.

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted” She said as calm as possible. She was glad that her voice didn’t falter

“Stay your blade from the blood of the innocent” Thea continued, growing confident that they haven’t drawn a weapon

“Hide in plain sight” She said, looking intently at Jacob

“And never compromise the Brotherhood” She finished in a whisper

A moment of silence passed before Jacob flicked his wrist, allowing the hidden blade to slide into place. He then moved toward Thea. Eyes glaring at her. She met his gaze evenly knowing that her words had struck a chord in the assassins.

“Who are you?” Jacob asked as he placed his knife near her throat.

“Jacob!” Evie and Henry yelled

“Stop it!” Evie reprimanded him “She’s probably one of us”

“Or she might be a Templar spy!” Jacob spat, his blade not leaving her throat

“Jacob be reasonable. If she was a spy she would’ve taken the chance to report us earlier” Evie explained patiently

“Then she should tell us who she really is!” Jacob half yelled and thankfully turning away and pulling back the blade from Thea’s throat.

“Miss Thea. Please tell us. We promise that we will do our best to keep you unharmed” Henry said. Though there was an underlying threat in those words that Thea didn’t want to delve into. Those words were “unharmed for the moment”

“Alright. But this does not go further than the three of you” She warned them “There would be massive consequences if anyone were to find out”

“We promise” Evie said sincerely and elbowed Jacob making him grumble then nod in agreement

“I promise Thea” Henry also swore

“Then please take a seat” Thea said as she got comfortable “The information you are about to hear may shock you”

She took a deep breath then began “My name isn’t really Thea Troublefield”

“Well that much was obvious” Jacob muttered but was silenced by her sister with a sharp jab to the ribs

“Do go on” Henry added to the conversation

Thea sighed. She knew what was to come next “My name is Victoria—”

“So your name’s Victoria. Now what of it?” Jacob snorted

“You didn’t let me finish” Victoria said in irritation. If only he didn’t owe this man her life

“Excuse my brother Victoria” Evie apologized “He doesn’t know when to shut his mouth”

“As I was saying” Victoria continued “I am Victoria…Princess Royal. Daughter of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert”

She let those words sink into their system. Their eyes going wide in shock. But then narrowed in suspicion. Victoria internally sighed. She knew that they needed proof of her status. She unbuttoned a few of the buttons located near her neck and pulled out a necklace with the royal insignia pendant hanging on it. She unclasped it from her neck and handed it to Henry.

Henry took it and inspected the insignia. He nodded to Evie in confirmation “It’s authentic”

“However” Jacob interjected “Trinkets like those can be stolen”

“If you need more proof, then you have to wait since I’ve been instructed to go into hiding. I need to await my father’s signal before I can return back to the palace” Victoria replied in a confident manner

“Wait your father is dead” Henry cut in “He died in 1861 or so I’ve heard”

“Doubles” Victoria replied nonchalantly “There was an attempt made on his life by one of the Templars. It was one of the reasons why my mother disappeared from the public’s eye. She had to ensure in person that the palace was secure”

“Why would she do that?” Evie asked “Couldn’t she just have left it to the captain of the guards?”

“Templars have spies everywhere” Victoria explained “She had to do this by herself. After all, she is part of your Brotherhood”

“What?!” The three assassins yelled.

Jacob almost falling off his seat, rearranged himself to cover his slip up but Victoria caught it and giggled softly. She covered her mouth to stifle the giggles but at his glare her giggles turned into a full blown laughter. It was the simple things that made her smile. She had taken well after her mother.

“Oh do shut up…princess” He added the last part as an afterthought as he dusted of his top hat cover his embarrassment

“Our apologies princess” Evie said sincerely “But I want to know why were you hiding in a tavern when there were other places where you could have hidden. Surely with more guards?”

“As I said earlier” Victoria said, a little exasperated “There are spies everywhere. Father even spirited me away in the dead of the night and entrusted me in Damien’s care”

“Damien?” Henry asked

“The barman back in the tavern” Victoria explained nonchalantly “So now that you know of me. Surely I deserve to know more about you”

“Of course” Henry replied brightly “I am Henry Green and I run this curio shop and assist in gathering information with these two”

“Evie Frye” the other assassin introduced herself then gestured to my brother “My brother, Jacob Frye”

At the mention of his name, Jacob tipped his head in her direction. Victoria tilted her head in return. They settled themselves as Evie explained their reasons for visiting the tavern in the first place. She told the princess in hiding that they had gathered information about members of the Blighters visiting the tavern frequently. They, meaning Jacob, thought it would be a good idea to follow them and have a bit of fun. The other two assassins followed him to ensure that he didn’t go too far and wreck the place. It was mere coincidence that they had noticed her. Evie explained that the waiting had bored her and she took into people watching when she noticed her.

“So why the name Thea Troublefield?” Jacob asked. He normally wouldn’t talk about such trivial things but he was a bit curious about the royal person currently sitting in front of them

“Well, Thea comes from the flower called Althea” the princess explained “And Troublefield was just for fun since I seem to get in trouble ever since I left the palace”

“How so?” Henry asked as he turned, holding a book in his hand. It was the book that they retrieved from Lucy Thorne

The book caught Victoria’s eye but he dismissed it even though her intuition was telling her that she should take a look into it. Perhaps she could help them in return for protection.

“Well. You’ve seen my work back in the tavern and Mister Frye knows what happened when I ended my shift. So I guess that pretty much explains everything” Victoria replied with a shrug

“So what do we do now?” Victoria asked as she looked into their eyes. Holding Jacob’s gaze as little bit longer than the others

“Well we can’t involve you any further—” Evie started but was cut off by her twin

“Of course we can!” Jacob exclaimed “She knows all the ins and outs of those high society circles! She could be our ticket in getting close to Starrick and taking him out!”

“Oh…him” Victoria frowned. She disliked that man. She felt violated whenever she met him in the palace and once in Downing Street.

“You are familiar with him” Evie asked curiously. She knew that everyone was aware of Starrick but it seemed that the princess knew more

“Yes, unfortunately” Victoria grimaced “He is a very…forward man. I’ll leave that to your imaginations”

“Is there anything I can help you else with. Perhaps a look into the book Mr. Henry is holding? After all, I’m technically part of your Brotherhood”

“Be my guest princess” Henry replied as he handed her the book

“It is something only those with a particular skill can unravel” Evie explained as she waited, assured that the princess would be unable to see the markings only those gifted with the Sight can see

It took Victoria awhile to see it since she hadn’t exercised that particular set since she was a little girl playing hide and seek with her other siblings. They knew about her skill and always argued that she was cheating whenever she found them. Though it wasn’t really cheating in her mind since the game was designed by their mother to see if any of her children had inherited the gift. A simple game but effective in training.

They waited for a few more moments before Victoria nodded in understanding. She had finally seen the writings.

“This says something about a shroud and a key” She turned the page, not noticing the eyes of the twins widening at what she said

“You can actually read it” Jacob stated. His respect for her climbing a few notches. Initially due to her position, currently due to her being truly part of the Brotherhood

“Yes” Victoria replied automatically as she continued to peruse the book “Though I seem to have seen this symbol before. I just can’t seem to remember where. I assume it might be somewhere when I was in the palace. Perhaps a book there. A painting. Or maybe an engraving?” she mused

They discussed what they were to do next. Evie stating that she should go back to her normal duties while Jacob insisting that she attend the soiree since it would be suspicious if she declined the invitation. Victoria nodded in agreement but feared that she might be recognized. Before she went into hiding, she often went out under the guise of Thea Troublefield and was known in high society. But her disappearance had surely caused rumors to float about. Now they had to think of a cover story that would stick.

“As much as I would like to help you, I believe that I would have difficulty doing that” Victoria stated causing the twins to halt their discussion

“And what would that be princess?” Jacob asked, tacking the word princess with the bit of humor.

Victoria made a face at the word. She was used to being called princess before but he just made it sound insulting or something similar to that. She wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face.

“We need to think of a convincing story about my disappearance from all those gatherings” Victoria replied

“We’ll think of something” Jacob said confidently “For the mean time, we should get you back. You still need to work nights I believe”

“Yes Jacob. Do escort the princess back to the tavern” Henry agreed while volunteering him “Her attire would attract too much attention especially if you are going to travel in foot”

And with that, they left the curio shop and made their way back to Victoria’s home.


	5. Moments Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is both awkward and bold about helping Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this. I kept stopping since I kept imagining Jacob doing something like this. Fangirl squeal! Anyway, I again apologize for any grammatical errors or misspelling of words. Please leave comments and/or suggestions. I need moral support to finish this story. I'm trying to do a chapter a day. So it would be nice to get some input. Thank you for those that gave kudos and left comments.

The carriage ride back to the princess’ temporary home was journeyed in silence. Victoria not knowing what to talk about aside from trivial information. She hadn’t been actually inducted into the Order so she knew she wouldn’t be able to discuss any adventures with Jacob – nor would she be even allowed to go on those adventures in the first place. She might have been able to discuss things with Evie since she was able to read a few books about the Assassins.

Jacob the on other hand felt a bit awkward due to the accusations he made earlier. Sure, he had some manners but most of those lessons were almost forgotten. He knew that he should offer his hand when greeting a man and kiss the hand of a lady. Eat with his mouth closed and regularly groom. But how to act in the presence of royalty? He had no idea what he got himself into. Well, technically it was Evie’s fault. If she hadn’t pointed out the princess-in-disguise-as-a-barmaid he would have never have been so bold to grab her hand. Okay, he might have been bold due the liquor. But still! He was internally blaming his sister.

“So” Jacob tried breaking the silence

“Yes?” Victoria titled her head in question

“What’s is like being reduced into a barmaid?” Jacob replied with light humor

“It’s actually quite enjoyable” Victoria replied honestly, not really delving too much on the question since she suspected that Jacob was a straightforward person and wouldn’t sugarcoat what he meant. He was blunt and Victoria at least liked that about him.

“Don’t you miss it?” Jacob asked, trying to prolong the conversation since he felt the awkwardness creeping in the background if he even stopped for a moment. “I mean all those servants waiting hand-and-foot for your every need”

“Not really. No” Victoria replied then paused before adding “Having servants helping me into a corset is not pleasant”

Jacob barked out a laugh then replied “I wouldn’t know but from what I’ve heard from Evie when she was forced into one, it was not nice. I think she called it _an infernal contraption_ ”. He then opened the door and stepped-out of the carriage

“I’m not surprised” Victoria snorted as she climbed out of the carriage, almost tripping but was saved from falling face first into the cobblestone by Jacob.

“Easy there luv” Jacob whispered in her ear since she was being held close to his chest “We wouldn’t want you damaging your pretty face before the soiree”

Victoria snorted and gently pushed him away since she didn’t want to seem ungrateful for his quick actions. A smile teased the corners of her lips before she replied “So you think I’m pretty and that it’s alright for me to damage my face after the soiree?”

“I…that is…uh” Jacob stuttered as he thought of a witty comeback “You! Ugh!”

“Yes me!” Victoria retorted trying to stifle her giggles. She knew she was acting immature but she hadn’t had this much fun in ages. She was always either paranoid or playing diplomat with the patrons.

“Well Mister Frye, as much as I…enjoyed…our time together I suggest that” Victoria was about to say to bid him goodnight but then she remembered that she had to get out of the corset…without any help.

“What is it now?” Jacob grumbled a bit “Going to tease me more?”

Victoria flushed a bit. Well she would be teasing him if he asked for his help but she decided to go for the more polite manner of addressing the issue. She willed herself to stop flushing before the assassin in front of her noticed. Thank goodness it was getting a bit dark. But she had a problem and her shift was about to start in half an hour.

Jacob noticed her hesitate. He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. Whatever the problem was, it must be huge since the princess was having difficulty explaining herself “Oi!” Jacob startled her when she noticed that she was getting lost in thought “Just tell me already!”

“I would be more comfortable talking about this with your sister” Victoria said evasively while she fidgeted a bit

“Well too bad. She’s not here so just tell me so that we can get it over with” Jacob stated, still irritated at her. Normally he wouldn’t hold petty grudges but there was something about her that ticked him off whenever she was speaking so posh, or at least acting like it. He probably just preferred her as a barmaid.

Victoria mumbled something which caused Jacob to strain his ears “Come again?”

“I need help…with the corset” Victoria said with a sigh. She knew that there was no escaping this unless she wanted to impose and she didn’t want to.

Jacob’s eyes widened “Uh…” he was left speechless once again. He felt his ears heating

They both were unable to look at each other. Jacob, being the bolder of the two, broke the silence. He knew that her shift was about to start and he also had work to do with the Rooks.

“Well then” Jacob replied then added in a smug tone “Let’s get you out of the that infernal contraption”

Victoria was taken a back before finding her wits and replying in a false accusing manner “Oh my, how scandalous!”

“Best to get inside then luv” Jacob replied with a grin “We don’t want the neighbors spreading rumors about this”

“There is no ‘this’ whatever this is anyway” Victoria grumbled as she led him inside her temporary lodging

After closing the door, Victoria then turned to the assassin “Shall we get this over with?”

“Oh yes we shall” Jacob agreed, waggling his eyebrows in a joking manner

“So what do I do?” he asked, actually lost on what was the process of removing a lady’s garments

“First” Victoria began as she started to undo the buttons the she could reach “You help me with undoing these damn buttons”

“Oh, right then” Jacob replied, his voice almost faltering “I’ll…just get to that then”

“Please do so” Victoria requested as she waited for him to near her “The…infernal contraption…is starting to pinch” she said, her tone laced with humor

Jacob said nothing as he neared her and began undoing a few buttons. His hands were shaking a bit. Sure, he’s been with a woman before but there was something about this one that made him nervous. He blamed it on her being a princess. Yes, that could be the only reason.

“There” Jacob whispered “Done”

He had undone most of the buttons but left one or two since his face was starting to redden at the exposed skin of the princess. He gulped and tried to control his breathing. He began mentally reciting words his father told him and his sister. Particularly, about not letting personal feelings get in the way of completing the mission. He brightened at the idea. Of course! He should just treat this like a mission. Top priority is to get the princess out of her clothes…well…corset…well…just help her get it off. Not take it of her. No. That would mean the princess would be…um…

He wasn’t able to finish that train of thought since he heard his name being called.

“Jacob? Did you hear me?” Victoria asked, turning around a bit and looking at him a bit irritably. She needed to get to work and he was making her late.

“Uh…sorry, I was lost in thought” Jacob trying to save face “It’s about your cover story, that’s all”

“Wonderful!” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. “I’ll leave everything to you then!”

Unfortunately, grabbing his hand caused the dress to fall from her shoulders and expose more skin to the already uncomfortable assassin. This caused the princess to blink owlishly back due to his strange behavior. Then she realized her state of undress and turned around quickly.

“If you could undo the strings of the top portion of the corset, we can then both be on our way” Victoria suggested nervously.

She had dressed in front of people before but those were just maids. They were women. And now she has a man helping her undress. Oh what would her father think! She’ll never be able to get married now! The princess internally wailed in humor. Well, she didn’t want to get married anyway.

“Of course” Jacob approached the situation cautiously, as if he was creeping towards a target. Just like a mission. He mentally prepared himself as he started to assist Victoria.

“Thank you” she replied, taking in a deep breath “I’ve almost forgotten to breath” she added in jest

“No problem. Anytime.” Jacob then wanted to smack himself when he uttered those words. Anytime. Right. So maybe he was reaching, but a man can dream.

Victoria, taking the comment as one of his usual jokes, replied while smiling a bit “Really? Then maybe you would help me pick a dress for the soiree and do my hair”

It took a few seconds for the true meaning of those words to sink into to Jacob. He then snorted “Oh haha. Very funny. If you wanted to play dressed up, I shall point you to my sister. Heaven knows that she needs to do more girly activities”

“Right. Note to self, remember to ask Evie to escort me home after the soiree. That way she can help me get this dress off without causing any awkward moments” Victoria muttered to herself

“I’ll be seeing myself out” Jacob broke her train of thought “I’ll probably see you sometime in the evening. I have a few errands to run. Shouldn’t take too long”

Why was he explaining himself to her? He had no idea. Victoria on the other hand made a sound heard what he said.

“Thank you and sorry for earlier” Jacob said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible

“All is well” Victoria automatically replied as she began taking the pins out of her hair “Not to be rude an all, but could you turn around or leave? I need to get dressed”

Jacob made a short strangled sound and turned then made his way out of the house “Take care princess!”

“Sure. Announce it to the world why don’t you” Victoria muttered as she took off the dress and got changed in her working attire. She face the mirror and told herself that everything would work out alright.


	6. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria goes back to working. 
> 
> A bar fight about to happen.
> 
> Jacob steps-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of interlude chapter because there has to be a few days in between before the soiree happens. They still have to iron-out the details about what they're going to do. Again, I apologize for any misspells and wrong grammar. Please leave comments and/or suggestions because I need them. Thank you for those who left kudos cause it motivates me to write more.

Victoria quickly got dressed made her way out the door as quickly as she could before locking it behind her. She then breather deeply. She may have only moments ago wore the corset but she had immediately missed being able to breathe deeply without her sides pinching. She thought back to the incident earlier and flushed a bit. She shook the thought out of her head and made her way towards the tavern.

When she went in, she was immediately assaulted with the scent of liquor. She smiled at the patrons that greeted as she made her way towards Damien. He greeted her and gave her a tray to take away the empty glasses. She did as she always did. She then went to take orders of other patrons and made her way back to the bar to get their drinks. It was a repetitive process but she enjoyed it. Though she sometimes missed spending her evenings curled up reading one of the books in the palace library, she was making the most of her freedom.

She knew that her mother was arranging a marriage contract with one of the many countries that were striving to gain an alliance with them. She knew that her freedom would come to a close eventually so she wasn’t taking anything for granted, especially life outside the palace. Her thoughts went back to the audacious assassin and the incident earlier. She sighed. She had foreseen earlier that she shouldn’t be making attachments since it was likely that she would never see him again due to the separation between their classes. She would eventually return to the palace to resume her duties and he would probably continue with his dangerous quests.

However, that didn’t stop her from dreaming of a life outside of the palace. Victoria was satisfied with her life as it was now. Being a barmaid didn’t pay that well but it was enough to keep her off the streets. While cleaning a few tables, she wonder what it would be like to be an assassin. She grimaced a bit. She knew that being an assassin was dangerous and she would have to actually kill people but she was hoping that she could stay away from the messy parts of the job and be some sort of informant.

Well, technically she was already some sort of informant. It didn’t exactly put her in harm’s way but there was that lingering thought that she could be discovered at any time. The thought brought shot rush of adrenalin to her system which would help her stay awake for her entire shift. She was shaken out of her thought when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She immediately turned around and saw her assassin. Well, not HER assassin but more of her personal acquaintance in that way. Yes, she kept telling herself that. Right.

The assassin, Jacob Frye, gave her a grin and gestured towards a table occupied by people who she didn’t realize were members of the Rooks. She then nodded in understanding and made her way towards the table they were occupying the table. She immediately took their orders and made her way back to the bar. Unfortunately, one of the Rooks took the moment to admire her in a lecherous manner. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jacob and he took the opportunity to kick the man under the table.

“What’s the problem boss?” the man asked “Can’t a man admire a dame?”

“Yes you can but that particular dame is a good friend of mine” Jacob said in a tone in which he exercised his authority “But if you insist, I’d be happy to convince you to stop staring at her like a piece of meat” he added with a dangerous tone which caused the man to shift uncomfortably

“Alright boss. Got it. No messing with her, right boys?” the man said trying to get more people with him as not to have Jacob focus all his attention at him

The other men that were listening to the conversation nodded but threw their leader a confused look as if asking if the barmaid was more than a friend. They wouldn’t say it out loud but some of them had those thoughts floating around in their head.

Jacob felt the corners of his lips curling in slightly at the sight of the princess-turned-barmaid. She was an interesting person. Not like all the other that he’s met so far in London. All of them were either snobs, rough, defeated, or a Templar. Victoria was that little ray of sunshine that brightened Whitechapel. He hoped that getting her involved wouldn’t be cause too much frustration. He remembered that incident earlier and then went to playing with the hat that he had taken off. He wasn’t wearing the top hat since he fought a few Blighters earlier and he didn’t want to have one of his men hold his hat. It was his favorite hat after all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a thud on the table. He looked to meet the gaze of Victoria. She smiled at him as if the incident earlier hadn’t occurred. His mind halted for a second before he gave her a dazzling smile. She faltered for a moment but was successful in hiding it. She wanted him to think that she was unfazed by it all.

She went back to serving other patrons while Jacob on the other hand observed his Rooks. They were a rowdy bunch but at least they knew how to follow orders. Some of them may be a bit slow but they made up for it by brute force when fighting.

He was lost in thought that he didn’t notice a scuffle starting to brew in one of the tables in the tavern. When he did notice, he began itching for a fight. He wasn’t normally this violent but he did enjoy a good brawl once in a while. However, when he saw who was in the middle of the conflict, he was immediately alert. It was Victoria.

She was trying to sooth one of the patrons because another person knocked into her causing her to spill the drink she was about to serve. The man whose drink she spilled was close to yelling at her for her clumsiness. The other man who knocked into her was coming to her defense. Victoria on the other hand was trying to sooth both men but it seems to not be working for this time around. She was getting a bit nervous since the last time a brawl occurred Damien whisked her away to the kitchens to avoid the dangerous situation. She hope that it wouldn’t happen when she was at the epicenter of the brewing storm.

Jacob stood up and rolled his shoulders. He was going to protect her. After all, she needed to be safe and unharmed for the soiree. At least that was what he was telling himself. He had no personal feelings about her. None at all. And if he was asked by Evie about what happened, because she can tell when he’s been in a brawl, he would reply that he was just making sure that their princess was not harmed. She was still needed. That’s all.


	7. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new has joined in.
> 
> Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need comments and suggestions! I have no idea where my story is heading! Please help me!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for those who left kudos.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any wrong grammar or spellings.
> 
> I'll try to update this again tomorrow.

Victoria was concentrated with the upcoming fight that she didn’t notice Jacob. She immediately stepped back when the first punch was thrown. Eyes wide, she brought the tray she was holding close to her chest as if to protect her. She swung her tray when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jacob. He grabbed the hand that swung the tray and gave her an amused look as if saying ‘really?’

“Jumpy?” Jacob asked redundantly as he dragged her away from the fight.

Fortunately, the other patrons weren’t keen on joining. That was until one of the men threw a glass at his opponent which missed and went soaring through the bar then hit one of the Rooks. Being fresh from a fight, adrenaline was still coursing through their veins, the Rooks decided to join the fight. Jacob merely sighed and left his men to deal with the problem. He shrugged when one of the Rooks asked where he was going. He replied by gesturing to Victoria. The Rook nodded in understanding. He was one of the more serious and intelligent members. He didn’t care for what his boss was up to as long as it didn’t compromise the safety of the group.

Once outside Victoria released the breath that she didn’t realized she was holding. She was still clutching the tray as she listened to the breaking of wood and cracking of glass. She pursed her lips. There goes the bar. It would be closed for a few days to repair the damages. Damien was lucky that business was doing well that he had extra income to pay for the damages.

“Thank you” Victoria replied gratefully “That was the second time I was dragged away from a fight”

“Think nothing of it luv” Jacob replied waving off her thanks “My lads got it covered”

“Your lads?” The princess asked curiously before adding in a joking manner “Huh. I didn’t know you swung that way”

Jacob was stunned for a moment before his face scrunched in annoyance “Very funny your highness. See if I rescue you next time”

“If you keep saying that out loud then you might be stuck rescuing me for the foreseeable future” Victoria retorted

They were silent for a moment before Jacob suggested that he would walk her home. He knew that she had been doing this the last six months but he thought that she had been lucky so far. But she had an air of a noble woman no matter how she dressed. He thought that it was a miracle that no one noticed it yet. She had aristocratic features and she was quite beautiful…and charming…and…Jacob shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn’t have a chance in hell with this woman. She was royalty and he was an assassin. It would never work out.

“So” Victoria broke the silence “What’s it like doing what you do?”

“Doing what?” Jacob asked automatically then his eyes light up in understanding “Oh! You mean–”

“Yes” Victoria cut in then added “I’d rather not say your job title out loud. Never know who might be listening”

Jacob thought for a moment then said in a somber tone “How about I tell you all about it later back at your place? As you said, you never know who might be listening”

They walked to Victoria’s place in silence. She was about to turn around and gesture to him to go inside but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Jacob then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Go inside. Stay silent” he said softly since he noticed her tensing “Someone followed you home. I’ll deal with him in a moment”

Victoria went inside without a word and locked the door. Jacob, on the other hand, walked casually to the place where he knew the stalker was hiding. He didn’t need the Sight to know where his prey was. It was an obvious hiding place. He leaned on the wall near the entrance of an alley and waited for his prey to come out. They all eventually get tired of waiting. Hopefully, Jacob’s patience wouldn’t run-out first.

The stalker, a man with a slim built, cautiously went out of the alley. Jacob quickly flicked his wrist, activating the mechanism, and place it near the man’s throat. The man visibly froze then turned around.

“State your business” Jacob said threateningly, his eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade closer to the man’s throat

The man didn’t move an inch. As if accustomed to being in dangerous situations, the man merely raised an eyebrow then replied “I should be the one asking that…Mister Frye”

The man suddenly pushed the blade away from his throat and brought out a knife. He then quickly began to attack Jacob with precision. The assassin, on the other, took note of the skill of the man. His foot work was perfect and didn’t give him any openings. Without any option left, Jacob swung his hidden blade to meet the knife of his assailant. The man distanced himself and assessed the situation. They both realized that they were both skilled. Jacob was curious of the identity of the man who had skills like that of an assassin.

The man then sheathed his knife before speaking “It’s good to know that she has someone to finally watched her aside from me”

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked cautiously though he already had his suspicions about the man “Who are you?”

The man sighed “I didn’t think you would be so slow. Must I explain myself in a manner that a child would understand?” the man then snorted “Oh how the Brotherhood has fallen”

Jacob remained silent thought he was internally simmering. How dare him! Who was he to make accusations?! He then glared at the man then replied “I swear if you dare hurt Victoria—”

“Her highness…oh bollocks” the man swore and threw his hands in the air in frustration “That girl! Never thinking of the consequences”

“Wait. You know about Victoria?” Jacob asked “Who are you anyway?”

“Liam!” a voice cut through the air which caused both men to turn at the sound. It was Victoria.

“Highness!” “Victoria!” Both men said at the same time then glared at each other

Victoria then ran towards the man and hugged him “I missed you so much Liam!” she exclaimed “How are you?! Where you following me again? I told you. I’m fine. As long as Damien is there, I’ll be fine. And Jacob is here so I assure you I’m safe.”

The man, Liam, then raised a hand to stop the princess “And how exactly did you meet ‘Jacob’?” he asked, stressing the familiar way that Victoria was addressing the assassin

“Funny story. I’ll tell you all about it inside” Victoria replied as she gestured them to follow her. There was a skip in her step. Meeting Liam had made her day. Aside from her family, he was the other person that she was sorely missing.

Once they were inside, they all settled in the living room. The house was provided for her by her mother. She explained that it was one of the safe houses. But considering where it was located, Victoria didn’t actually think that it was that safe. However, it was one of the places that the Templars wouldn’t be looking into.

The princess then explained in full how she had met the assassins. She then explained how she was to infiltrate on of the soirees that she used to attend as Thea Troublefield. Liam didn’t approve of the idea. He had kept an eye on her since they were children. While she was studying, he was busy training. But they would always find time to see each other. They were good friends and nothing more. She felt like a little sister to him. And now that the assassin had come into the picture, he had been overcome with a wave of brotherly-protectiveness.

“I don’t approve of this” Liam pursed his lips “your mother might have trained you to a certain extent but you were never much for violence”

“It’s just information gathering Liam” Victoria pouted childishly “It’s not like I’m running in guns blazing”

“And what do you make of this Mister Frye” Liam raised an eyebrow at his “This is obviously your idea”

“I believe it Victoria consented to this” Jacob met his eyes in challenge. He was not going to be intimidated by the princess’ acquaintance “Who are you anyway to tell her what she can do?”

“Jacob” Victoria tried to placate him “Liam is part of the Royal Guard. I’ve known him since we were little. It’s his job to follow me around even if it gets tiresome after a while” she added while rolling her eyes at her friend

“Yes _Jacob_ ” Liam fought the urge to sneer. He would take the high-ground “I’m sure you understand all about duty and that sort. I believe that you have a creed to follow”

Jacob remained silent and continued to glare at Liam. He knew that the guard was obviously trained by an assassin but he wondered who. Henry was the only assassin left. Well, there was the Queen but…

“Oh to hell with it” Jacob sighed “Tell me if I’m wrong but the Queen herself trained you?”

“Got it in one go” Liam smirked “Now tell me of this plan for the soiree”


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one get ready for a soiree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler chapter because I have no idea how the soiree would turn out. I need comments! I'm so desperate that I'm listening to the AC Syndicate soundtrack just to get ideas!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for those that left kudos. Please do leave comments else this story would really drag. I mean, some of you might want to see more of the princess and the assassin dancing around each other but I would rather focus on their mission before I emphasize on the mushy portion of the story.

It had been a few days after the meeting of Liam and Jacob. They didn’t actually get along well but they realized that they both were obligated to protect the princess. Liam due to being a Royal Guard and childhood friend. Jacob due to her being an asset. At least that’s what he was telling himself. Evie, on the other hand, had little to say about the whole matter. It wasn’t really her business. It was mostly her brother’s even if he blamed her for the whole matter. She was more focused on finding the Pieces of Eden, particularly the Shroud. Aside from helping the princess dress in a corset, she would leave the planning of this mission to Jacob. She hoped that he had more subtlety this time around.

“What time is the soiree?” Evie asked as she shuffled a few papers. They were at their hideout in the train.

“I think it’s around 3 in the afternoon” Jacob replied as he checked his watch “It’s 1 now. We should pick her up and you need to help her get dressed”

“About that” Evie turned to face her brother after setting the papers down on the desk “How did she get out of the corset last time?”

Evie had an idea of what happened but she wanted to hear it from her brother and watch him squirm. Jacob felt the heat crawling up his neck. He willed it not to reach his face but it was futile. His sister noticed and she started to grin. Jacob mumbled something reply.

“What was that again?” she asked in amusement “Speak up”

“I helped her alright!” Jacob fumed in embarrassment while Evie giggled “Anyway, let’s go”

While the siblings were on their way, Victoria was doing her best to get ready for the soiree. She had bathed and was now drying her hair. Now she was left with choosing her clothes and borrowing some jewelry from Henry. She wasn’t able to bring any in her rush to get away from the palace.

“Now what dress should I wear?” Victoria mused as she put on her petticoat and robe “Oh well, I’ll just ask Evie to help me”

She then made her way towards the living room and sat down while waiting for the siblings to arrive. She didn’t have to wait long. Soon enough she heard a knocking. She made her way towards the front door and opened it slightly. She was surprised. It wasn’t the siblings, but Liam. He gave her a smile as she let him in. He stared at the state of her dress before shaking his head.

“I do hope you aren’t planning to attend the soiree in that” he jested as he took a seat in one of the armchairs

“Of course not” Victoria rolled her eyes “Evie is coming over to help me dress”

“Ah yes. Miss Frye. The level-headed one” Liam intoned as he perused the contents of the room. It was very Spartan. But he knew that the princess didn’t appreciate gaudy displays.

“They should be here any minute” the princess replied as she took a seat near Liam. She then heard a knock on her door. “That must be them”

Liam stood up to answer the door “I’ll get it for you. A lady must not appear so indecent”

“I’m wearing a robe” she stated bluntly as if that was an appropriate response

Liam merely rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He scowled when he was met with the face of Jacob. The assassin glared back but was pushed aside by his sister. Evie greeted Liam with a smile.

“Excuse my brother” Evie greeted “Sometimes words fail him. You must be Liam”

“Yes. I’ve noticed after our encounter the other night” Liam replied. He decided that he enjoyed the company of the female assassin. “And you are correct with that assumption”

“Ha. Ha.” Jacob said sarcastically then pushed his way inside the house followed by his sister “We have to go now if we want to scout the area properly”

“Nothing to worry about” Liam replied as he grinned at Evie while closing the door “I have taken the liberty to scout ahead. I was even able to acquire the blueprints of the location”

Jacob pursed his lips in irritation. He knew that he should have scouted earlier but he was busy with his Rooks. They had a particularly nasty encounter with one of the gangs. A lot of his men were hurt. He himself garnered a few scrapes and bruises. He then turned to Victoria after shaking off his musings. After a few seconds of looking at the princess, he turned to face his sister.

“Evie, I think you should help the princess get ready for the soiree” he stated as calmly as possible. He was grateful that his voice didn’t crack at seeing her. Liam glared at him for staring at the Victoria in her state of undress.

“Of course dear brother” Evie replied a smirk gracing the corner of her lips as she made her way towards the princess

“Thank you Evie” Victoria replied gratefully as they made their way back to her room “At least this won’t be as awkward as the other night” Evie stifled a giggle at hearing that statement.

“So I’ve heard from my brother” the female assassin replied, humor coloring her voice “You should have seen him when he explained the incident”

Victoria didn’t know whether she should be embarrassed or laugh at her imagination of Jacob trying to explain himself. They finally reached her room and locked the door. Not that they thought that their companions would actually be peeping-toms, it was just natural for them to lock the door. A good habit if they were asked.

While the women were getting ready, the men were busy glaring at each other. They had no words to exchange with each other thus they spent the waiting in silence. Liam thinking how incompetent the assassin was. Jacob, on the other hand, was bristling at Liam’s skill in being able to acquire the blueprints before him.

Before Jacob could open his mouth to make a snide remark about Liam, the door to Victoria’s room opened which caused both men to turn their heads and stare at the princess. Liam merely raised an eyebrow at the attire, already used to seeing her in fancy clothes. Jacob merely stared at the princess. To him she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her dress-up.

“You could stop staring now, brother dearest” Evie jested as she followed behind the princess

“Yes _Jacob_. Do stop staring. It’s not polite” Liam sneered

“Be nice Liam” Victoria chastised then turned to Evie “Don’t we have to see Henry so that I could loan a piece of jewelry?”

“No need princess” Jacob cut-in “I’ve got it right here” he added as he took out a necklace and a simple yet elegant hairpin that matched

“Thank you Jacob” she replied then raised a few strands of her hair “Could you put it on?”

Liam glared while Evie giggled at Jacob’s predicament. The said assassin made his way towards the princess and placed the necklace around her neck. He was grateful that his hands weren’t shaking this time. However, when it came to the hairpin he was lost. He gazed at his sister for help but she just shrugged. She had no idea to where to place the hairpin wherein it would look nice.

Liam sighed and approached the pair. He held out a hand and Jacob handed him the hairpin as if daring him to do better. Liam rolled his eyes then turned to the princess. He looked at the intricate way her hair was done then settled on placing it in one of the curls adorning the back of her head. He tilted it a little before admiring his work. He nodded in satisfaction.

The princess then turned and gave them a smile “Do I look alright? I haven’t dressed like this in a long time”

“You look fine as always, your highness” Liam said gently while Evie nodded in acquiescence

Jacob made a soft strangled noise which caused the Victoria to tilt her head in his direction. He waved her off and proceeded to the door. “We should be off”

“Alright” Victoria agreed and followed him, the others trailing behind him.


	9. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do things have to happen at the last minute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter before the soiree because something fun has to happen before things get serious and a bit dangerous.  
> Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors and misspells. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments and suggestions. Emphasis on the "suggestions" because I really want some plot twists.

 “So do you understand what you should do?” Evie asked since his brother can’t seem to concentrate on the mission. It was obvious that the princess was having an effect on him.

“Yes” Victoria nodded in affirmation “Get in. Mingle. Take note of who are in attendance wearing the Templar cross”

“Are you sure she will be safe?” Liam asked. His eyes meeting that of Evie’s

“Yes. I’m sure” Evie replied with conviction “These people wouldn’t try anything too suspicious in broad daylight. That’s the only thing we have in common”

“I’m sure that we could handle the situation just fine” Jacob added. He was finally able to join in the conversation after clearing his head a bit. He kept telling himself not to get personally invested since it would compromise the mission.

“Your sister, I’m sure” Liam snorted “You on the other hand, leave something to be desired”

“Whatever” Jacob grunted as he looked out of the carriage thinking about strategies. Something which he didn’t normally do but it seemed fitting since this wasn’t an ordinary mission. They involved someone who was inexperienced. The situation could escalate quickly if they’re not careful.

Evie glanced at her brother in the corner of her eye. He wasn’t the type to let other people have the last word. But taking into consideration with how he was starting to act around the princess, Evie was secretly both pleased and troubled. The former since she wanted his brother to be happy, the latter since it might compromise the mission.

“One question though” Victoria suddenly said “Who is going to be my guest?”

This made both of the twins to give her a blank stare. Liam, on the other hand, merely sighed

“Don’t tell me you didn’t read the whole of the invitation” Victoria said with a raised eyebrow at the two assassins

“Highness” Liam stated in an exasperated tone “Not everybody understands the intricacies of high society. They can’t be held accountable even if it is their fault for not reading the entire invitation”

“So do I just tell them that came alone?” Victoria asked “What if I forget my cover story? I need someone to ensure that I don’t make any slip-ups”

“I can’t join you because I might be recognized” Liam stated “It has to be one of you” he said looking at the twins

“Do we even have time to get ready?” Evie replied “It can’t be me because it would take too long. Jacob?”

“Alright” Jacob replied cautiously then added as if it would get him out of the situation “But as you can see, I’m not dressed for the occasion”

“Nothing to worry about” Liam smirked. He noticed that Jacob was uncomfortable with the idea of attending a high society gathering “We’ll just have to make a short detour in one of the tailors in Westminster. I know him personally. I’m sure he may have a suit that he could loan you”

“Thank you Liam” Jacob replied hesitantly while Evie gave him a grateful smile

The carriage ride was a relatively short one. It took them an hour to get to the tailor in Westminster. They now had about 45 minutes before the party starts. A bell chimed that signaled their entrance to the shop. Liam looked at ease with the situation but a smirk was tugging the corners of his lips. Oh he would enjoy watching the assassin squirm for the fitting.

An old man came out to greet Liam. They both exchanged pleasantries but Liam was quick to inform the man that his acquaintance needed a garb for a party that began at 3. The man nodded in understanding since he normally had desperate customers that paid well. But since he was good friends with Liam, he would give him a discount.

The old man then gestured for Jacob to stand on a short stool while he took measurements. Jacob did squirm and Liam enjoyed every moment of it. The girls, however, paid no attention to them. They were busy looking at the different fabrics. Victoria explained to Evie which cloth went with the other. The female assassin was fascinated with the idea. It was the few moments in which she allowed her feminine side to be exposed.

“I’ll be back shortly” the man said then turned to make his way to the back of the shop.

Jacob then stepped down from the stool and glared at the Royal Guard “You’re enjoying this aren’t you” he asked rhetorically

“Oh most definitely” Liam grinned openly at the assassin

Jacob huffed and turned when he heard the tailor approach. The man then ushered the assassin to one of the changing rooms. It took a while for Jacob to emerge and the others were getting impatient. They didn’t have time for this. The party started in fifteen minutes.

“Jacob!” Evie teased with a singsong tone “Do come out. You can’t hide in there forever”

“Come on Jacob” Victoria encouraged “I’m sure you look alright”

Inside the changing room, Jacob continued to fidget with his outfit. The tailor had taken pity on him and helped him dress. Jacob got the basics of how to wear the garb but the more intricate parts had lost him. He gave a defeated sigh and pushed aside the curtain that divided the room. He was met with silence which made him nervous.

“Go ahead” Jacob crossed his arms over his chest “Laugh it up”

But it wasn’t laughter that greeted him. It was impressed looks

“You clean up well” Liam acquiesced. He was a bit disappointed since he was looking forward to making fun of the assassin

“Yes Jacob” Evie added “Very dashing. You actually look like a proper gentleman”

Jacob then met the gaze of the princess as if asking for her approval

“You’ll do” Victoria tried to say nonchalantly but it was obvious that she really liked how the assassin looked since she wasn’t able to hold his gaze

Pleased with their approval, Jacob confidently made his way to the princess and held out an arm “I do believe we have a party to get to”

Liam bristled with the assassin’s audacity but was placated by Evie placing a hand on his shoulder

“Let’s just hope that he doesn’t make a fool of himself with the princess” Liam sighed as they made their way out of the shop.


	10. The Soiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a high society party entail for the assassin and the princess?
> 
> Will their cover story hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school so ideas were just floating about. Excuse me again for any misspells and wrong grammar. Please do leave comments and suggestions. I want to get to the action/plot twist portion of the story and I need your help. Thank you for those that left kudos. I appreciate them. Anyway, enjoy!

They spent the carriage ride discussing strategies. Evie stated that she would be watching the building from the rooftops while Liam would be watching from the cafe across where the soiree was being held. Afterwards they exchanged ideas on what would be the cover story of both the princess and the assassin. They then arrived at the destination without any complications. Now it was time for the main event. They weren’t exactly flying in blind but they were nervous because the situation involved Victoria. An honest, inexperienced, slightly trained novice, that couldn’t even be described as a rookie, and informant. 

A person opened the door of the carriage for them. Jacob was the one who stepped-out first then he assisted Victoria. Fortunately, there wasn’t a repeat of the tripping incident. Victoria gave Jacob a small smile as they entered the building. She was nervous since she hadn’t been with such people in a while. Jacob was also feeling the same way because he had never been in such a situation before. Give him a brawl any day. It would definitely be better that dressing-up in a monkey suit. Hopefully, he would be able to follow Victoria’s lead.

The princess was immediately greeted by the host of the soiree, Mister Edwin Blackwater. A frown crossed his face when he saw the princess’ guest. It wasn’t that noticeable but Jacob was able to detect that the host wasn’t pleased with his presence even if the invitation that he gave Victoria stated that she could bring another person.

“Miss Troublefield! It’s is good to see you again” Edwin greeted her enthusiastically then turned to face Jacob “And who might this be?”

Victoria’s mind halted for a moment before catching-up to the present. She had almost forgotten that her pseudo name was Thea Troublefield. She was so accustomed to being called her real name again that she almost tripped on her words. Luckily Jacob was able to save face and introduce himself.

“The name is Finn. Joshua Finn” Jacob replied cordially, giving the man a fake but believable smile while shaking Edwin’s hand.

“Mister Finn, you must join us in the parlor” Edwin invited. His curiosity overcoming his initial displeasure at the assassin’s presence “We were about to start another round of poker. I’m sure that Thea wouldn’t mind if we steal you away for a moment”

Victoria nodded in agreement which caused the host to grin and usher a slightly confused Jacob. The princess then turned to mingle with the other guests of the party. She recognized a few of the people in attendance and greeted them accordingly, mindful of the stares that she was receiving.

“Yoohoo! Thea dear!” one of the ladies called out to her which caused her to make her way over to their corner of the room “I haven’t seen you in ages! Where have you been?!”

This was it. The test to see if she could stick to the story that they rehearsed. She smiled shyly then replied “I’m terribly sorry for my absence. I was ill a few times and had to flee to the countryside to get some fresh air. You know how our fair city is”

“Oh yes. The weather is becoming quite awful these days” one of the ladies agreed “But that is to be expected since it is mid-autumn”

“And how was the countryside?” another woman asked “I’m sure you weren’t bed-ridden for half a year”

“There wasn’t much to do aside from visiting the nearby village” Victoria replied politely

“What about the young man you were with?” the woman who called her over asked “How did you meet such a strapping gentleman?”

“I met Mister Finn in a cafe” Victoria said in an even tone, not wanting to give anything away

“Really?” a woman said in knowing tone before adding “Stop playing coy Miss Troublefield. Give us the details”

Victoria gave a forced smile and began to tell them the story that she and the assassins rehearsed earlier. She told them that Joshua Finn was a travelling business man that was vacationing in the countryside before heading to London to inspect his investments. She then added that he had rescued her from a man that was harassing her on her way home.

“Oh how romantic!” one of the women exclaimed “It’s like a fairytale!”

While the princess was mingling with the ladies, Jacob was actually enjoying his time in the parlor with the men. He had won a few card games and was garnering a crowd. So far everything was going well. He thought that the only thing that could make it better was if they served alcoholic beverages. He hadn’t spotted any Templar supporters yet but he had a feeling that winning a few more games would gain the attention of the host and maybe let him into their inner circle.

“As much as I am having good time Mister Finn” one of the gentlemen began “I’m afraid that I have to concede”

“Alright” Jacob automatically replied while laying down his cards which caused the other men at the table to groan.

“Another winning hand” Edwin stated “My my, it’s a good thing that we weren’t betting any money”

“Yes” Jacob smirked then followed the other men out of the parlor “How unfortunate it would be”

“Well, we should adjourn to dining room” the host announced “Tea is about to be served. I’m sure that some of you wouldn’t mind mingling with the ladies” Edwin added in a sly tone

Jacob frowned at the thought of having the princess mingle with other men. He then shook his head which caused some of the men to look at him strangely. However, the host had an inkling of why Jacob was acting in such a manner.

“Mister Finn” Edwin began as they made their way to the dining room where the ladies were already seated

“Yes Mister Blackwater?” Jacob replied as he sat down at their designated table while some of the other men joined the ladies at their table

“How have you come to know Miss Troublefield?” Edwin asked curiously, also taking a seat

“We met in a café in the countryside” Jacob replied without pause, remembering the story that they had fabricated

“Do tell us more” another man encouraged while grinning

Jacob then reiterated the same story that Victoria told the ladies. He had kept it simple and vague until they could meet up again and iron-out the details. He smiled that the comments that they were making about the different ladies in attendance. But when it came to Victoria, he made a fist under the table. It wasn’t that they were making any lewd comments about her. It’s just that he didn’t like the way they were talking about her. He had a feeling that their compliments had malicious undertones.

Jacob glanced across the table to where the princess was seated. She looked like she was enjoying herself. However, he frowned a bit when Victoria stood up and excused herself from the table. His attention was called by one of the gentlemen.

“Mister Finn. You seem distracted” the gentleman said in a knowing tone then glanced at where Victoria was seated earlier “Is there something between you and Miss Troublefield?”

Edwin frowned at the comment and gave a forced smile then added “Isn’t it obvious? Mister Finn has been struck by Cupid’s arrow”

“Oh really?” another man joined in “Should we be expecting and wedding invitations soon?”

Jacob choked on the biscuit that he had just bitten which caused the other men at table to chuckle at his misfortune. The assassin sipped his tea, controlling his urge to gulp it down. He didn’t want to embarrass the princess with his lack of etiquette. He remained silent. He didn’t know how to reply to that. Sure, he liked the princess well enough. But to consider marriage?! He didn’t think that he would live long enough for that with his dangerous life style. In addition to that, he feared that his parenting skills would turn-out to be like his father.

Jacob’s mood darkened at the thought but he was able to control his facial expressions by covering it through sipping tea. Oh how he hated the taste of tea. He wished for something stronger to take the edge off. He had a feeling that something dreadful was about to happen and it involved the princess and this whole charade.  


	11. The Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this dread that they are feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This this feels like a filler chapter. A couple of Jacob and Victoria moments but the plot is sure building up. Once again, sorry for and grammatical errors and misspells. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave comments thank you.

Victoria asked a servant the way to the powder room. She followed the servant down the hall and entered the room. The princess exhaled a sigh of relief once the door closed. She had wondered why she had missed these kinds of gatherings in the first place. She had forgotten how tedious they were. In addition to that, she had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand while she was talking with the women earlier. She felt as if someone was staring at her. Well, of course some people would stare at her since she had been missing a while back. But the feeling that she had gotten was that of dread.

She had trusted her instincts and excused herself from the table to make a plan of action. She knew that she could not confront the person head on but had to plan accordingly. The main concern now was identifying the person that had taken an interest in her. She knew that she could use the Sight. It would make things easier but she had to be sure of her intent for it to work. Her mother explained it to her when she was younger. She had no problem doing it when she was little because she had a one track mind then. But as she grew older, her mind had become clouded by her studies and obligations.

Victoria shook her head. She could think about finding that person later. It was time to actually do the mission and identify any Templars. She hadn’t actually seen any red crosses but she had a feeling that they were closer than she thought. She stared at herself in the mirror before activating the Sight. Making sure that her intentions were clear, she opened her eyes again. She then turned and made her way back to where the other guests were staying. Apparently they had finished having tea and went back to the main area of the building in the second floor. It was late in the afternoon and the soiree seems to be extending way into the evening. Victoria was unsettled by it. Soirees held in the afternoon don’t usually last this long.

Using the Sight was a bit disorienting but she had managed to act inconspicuous while moving around the room while following a golden trail. The Sight didn’t work that way but it seemed that her intention was stronger than usual. Instead of identifying Templars, it lead her to who she assumed was the person that was staring her with interest earlier. She was suddenly pulled away from her concentration when a hand touched her shoulder. Her Sight was interrupted as she turned and faced her assailant. It was Jacob.

“Are you alright?” Jacob asked with concern “You were starting to attract the attention of people”

“I’m alright” Victoria assured him with a smile then whispered “Just feeling a bit off since I used that skill on the way here”

Jacob made sure that a smile was on his face to ensure that any people who were witnessing them thought that they were just having a moment. The men already thought they were together and the women probably were thinking the same way with the manner he was acting with the princess.

“What did you see?” Jacob asked as he led her to a balcony where they could continue the conversation with the pretense of enjoying the view

“I was following a trail before you came” the princess explained “I didn’t want to look the person in the face in case it became obvious that I was following them”

“Did this person have a red cross?” Jacob asked as he looked out and searched the rooftops to search for his sister. He saw her and she gave him wave signaling that everything was alright so far

“I don’t know” Victoria replied timidly “I wasn’t concentrating on that”

“You should at least try to focus more on the mission” Jacob said in annoyance “That’s what we’re here for in the first place”

“Look” she tried to explain “I just have a feeling that there’s a person that…well…I don’t know their intentions yet but I just feel something is off with the party. Like something is about to happen”

Jacob was silent for a moment before replying “I thought it was only me” he then smirked “Good to know that you have retained some of your mother’s training”

They were interrupted when Jacob caught a woman making their way towards where they were standing. The person introduced herself to Jacob as Pearl Attaway. Victoria was familiar with her. She was after all the owner of one of the city transports. They had crossed paths in various soirees when Victoria was still active in the social circles.

“Thea it’s good to see you again” Pearl Attaway greeted cordially before turning to Jacob “And who might this be?”

“Joshua Finn ma’am” Jacob replied with a charming smile which caused Victoria’s stomach to churn. She didn’t normally feel this way when interacting with Pearl but something about the assassin meeting her made the princess uncomfortable.

“Thea dear” Pearl turned to her “We must catch up. Do you still play the piano? I hear that tonight’s entertainment would involve that particular instrument and some others” then glanced at Jacob “Probably even dancing”

Jacob forced a smile to his face then replied “How delightful” oh how he hated speaking in this manner. He sounded like a pompous git.  

“Joshua, excuse us for a bit but Pearl and I have a lot of catching up to do” Victoria explained as before leaving with Pearl. The woman threw him a flirtatious smile before stealing the princess away

Jacob merely stood there in the balcony and sighed. He wanted this party to be over. The dread that he was feeling had intensified when he met Pearl Attaway. Now that she was gone, he was beginning to feel worry for his princess. He then shook his head. She wasn’t his princess. And she will never be. Jacob sighed then activated his Sight before turning and searching the party for any Templars. He wasn’t disappointed. A majority of the people glowed red. He turned his head for a bit and spotted a person glowing a soft golden color. The person was chatting with a person that light up in bright red before being led away from the party.

Jacob’s sight returned to normal. What he saw made ice run through his veins.


	12. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is escalating.
> 
> Something is about to happen.
> 
> What are the assassins to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely deviates form the game. I'll try to make it the same game ending. Note the word "Try" but of course I want to be more creative than that. This is a more exciting chapter than the other 3 previous. Anyway, thank you for the kudos. Please leave comments. And I apologize for any grammatical errors and the like.

Evie was getting impatient. She had been up in the rooftops since mid-afternoon. The sun was now sinking and the soiree wasn’t finished yet. She activated her Sight and scanned the building once again. There were hints of bright red flashing below but that was to be expected since they were in Westminster. It was Templar territory and they haven’t gotten a foothold in the area yet. She blinked and her sight was back to normal.

While Evie was musing, Liam on the other hand was getting a bit nervous but it didn’t show externally. He was used to being in highly stressful situations when he was little but when it involved the princess the feeling of over-protectiveness had the tendency to cloud his judgement. She was his top priority. They weren’t children anymore and he didn’t allow himself to make any mistakes since at this point it would cost him Victoria’s life.

The Royal Guard was becoming anxious and the princess on the other hand was chatting amiably with Pearl Attaway. However, she couldn’t stop the feeling of unease that settled in her stomach as she was led away from Jacob. She knew that she was relatively safe considering she was known here as Thea Troublefield, pianist and socialite.

The princess was led to a room where a man was waiting. He had his back facing her so she didn’t exactly knew who he was yet. But the feeling of anxiety gripped her heart when she heard Pearl mention the man’s name.

“Thea. I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Crawford Starrick” Pearl stated, a smirk forming in the corner of her lips “He was quite excited to meet you”

Victoria blanched but she knew that she had to play the part. Hopefully, Starrick hasn’t recognize her yet. The man turned to face them and Victoria greeted him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Starrick” Victoria said in a pleasant tone but internally she was terrified

Starrick gave her a charming smile but to her it felt like he was predator waiting for the right moment to pounce on a helpless animal. He then turned to his cousin

“Thank you for the introduction, cousin” He told Pearl “but I would like to have a moment with Miss…Troublefield” Crawford stressed the princess’ pseudo last name which caused a chill to crawl up Victoria’s spine.

“Alright. But do try to return to the party” Pearl replied “I believe that the dancing is about to start in a few minutes” she then closed the door and left them to join the soiree

A tense silence enveloped the room. After a few moments of sizing each other, Starrick broke the silence.

“Hello, your highness” Starrick greeted her softly as if to sooth her but did the exact opposite

The princess was internally cursing but she knew that it was useless to deny her identity now that it was so blatantly called out.

“Good evening Mister Starrick” Victoria replied evenly “I didn’t think that you would be attending such a gathering. After all, you seem such a busy man”

“For you, my dear, I’d cancel a week of appointments” Starrick replied with jest before severity made its way to his voice “Tell me, how Liam is fairing? It must be awfully cold outside. You should invite him in”

“I don’t think Mister Blackwater would appreciate that” Victoria tried to say wittily but failed since her mind was thinking of different dangerous scenarios her guard might be in

“Oh he wouldn’t mind, I’m sure” Starrick said airily “In fact, Liam why don’t you join us?”

Upon the mention of those words, a door to the other side of the room opened and a bound, bloodied, and bruised Liam was led inside of the room in gunpoint. The princess stopped herself from running to him when he gave her a stern glare in warning. She understood the signal for they have been in a similar position a few years back. Except Liam was on the receiving end of the glare at that time.

Victoria turned to Starrick then asked bluntly “What is the meaning of this?”

“This” Starrick gestured to Liam “Is my bargaining chip. An ace, if you will”

“Nonsense” Victoria stood up straighter and was ready to add more “He is a mere guard. He means nothing”

Victoria didn’t mean those words but she had to convince Starrick that Liam was truly unimportant lest he gain an advantage.

“Oh really?” Starrick said with a smirk then pulled out a letter opener from one of the desk drawers “If he means so little to you, then you wouldn’t do as much as blink while I slit his throat”

Liam was then shoved down to his knees as Starrick approached. He glared defiantly at the man. He may be bloodied and bruised in places he didn’t know existed, but he would damn well not let this man walk all over him. Liam then looked over to the princess and gave her a reassuring smile. He could see the worry etched in her face even when she mentioned those words. They had rehearsed this. It was a mind-game. It’s just that the stakes were higher.

The situation was escalating, and in another part of the building Jacob was stuck dancing with one Pearl Attaway. He was thinking of how he would bring up the topic about Victoria. He had seen Attaway lead Victoria away when he used his Sight. Attaway silhouette bled red while Victoria emitted a warm golden glow. He was becoming anxious. He wasn’t used to being this stealthy. This was more of his sister’s style.

Jacob cleared his throat since he didn’t really know how to actually initiate a conversation without sounding to forward, especially with women of standing. Pear Attaway merely raised her eyebrow in reply. The dance had ended and they made their way towards the sidelines to allow other people who wanted to dance take the floor.

“Miss Attaway” Jacob began. Oh he really wanted to stop talking and just get a pint from a tavern. He was really starting to sound too posh for his liking “I wish to inquire as how you came to know Miss Troublefield”

“Hmm” Attaway replied hiding a smirk “Let’s just say that we have a mutual acquaintance”

“Oh come now Miss Attaway” Jacob cajoled though internally he was apprehensive “I’m sure it won’t do you any harm to let me know who this person is”

“I’m sure you know that person very well” Pear Attaway replied then whispered maliciously “Mister _Jacob Frye_ ”

Jacob’s eyes narrowed and his heart pumped with adrenalin as he remained speechless. He didn’t know what to do first. Interrogate Pear Attaway or find Victoria. He had a feeling that she might be in danger. He settled in doing both. Interrogate Attaway about the location of the princess.

“Where is she?” the assassin asked menacingly since he couldn’t actually pull out a weapon.

He had left his hidden blade and only had a pistol and a knife. After all, those were the easiest weapons to conceal. With the modifications done with the hidden blade, it was actually becoming quite bulky.

Attaway shrugged and replied nonchalantly “Down the corridor, third door to your left”

Jacob immediately left her and walked briskly towards the room where he assumed the princess was being held. He was fearing the worst. She was supposed to be under his care and he had failed. Liam was going to be furious but that didn’t compare how furious the assassin was with himself.

The assassin approached the door cautiously. He didn’t know what was happening inside and he needed a plan of action. He had no way of signaling his sister or Liam so he was on his own. He placed his ear near the door and he heard the princess speaking softly.

“He means nothing” Jacob heard the muffled reply “Kill him and it won’t change anything but gain my ire for losing a chess piece”

Jacob didn’t understand but that was the first time he heard the princess speak in such a cold and calculating manner. He opened the door carefully and saw what was happening inside. The princess was facing the door and he could see the cold fury etched in her eyes even though her facial expression remained neutral.

“Very well” Starrick replied as he swung the knife it a manner that would cause a lot of blood to splatter the carpet.

Jacob knew that he shouldn’t give away his position but he knew how much the Royal Guard meant to the princess. He threw caution to the wind and charged into the room.


	13. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A condition.
> 
> A collateral.
> 
> A decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want to do this but I don't know what to do! Anyway, please leave comments and suggestions on what should happen. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spellings. Thank you for the kudos and enjoy the chapter.

The princess closed her eyes as the letter opener swung to its destination which would cause the inevitable death of her dearest friend. However, this was prevented by the assassin that burst into the room. Starrick stopped immediately at mid-swing and turned to face the intruder. He merely raised an eyebrow at the sight of the assassin.

“Ah, Mister Frye” Starrick greeted as he took out a gun from his coat and pointed it at Jacob “How nice of you to join us”

“Starrick” Jacob snarled as he took a step forward “Let him go”

“Or what?” the man taunted “You are clearly out-numbered and at my mercy…or at least the princess and her guard is”

“What do you want?” Jacob spat out. His body tightly wound up preparing for a fight at the opportune moment

“You’ll find out soon enough” Starrick replied as if that explained everything “But I’m feeling generous today”

“Oh really?” Jacob replied, trying to prolong the conversation while his mind thought of strategies on how to get them out of this situation.

“Yes” Starrick affirmed “I’ll let you, the princess, and her guard go”

“What’s the catch?” Jacob asked in an obvious suspicious tone

“It’s simple. Leave London” Starrick explained “You have a week to get your affairs in order. Yes, I know about Mr. Green and your sister”

“And what if I refuse?” Jacob faltered

“I assure you. You wouldn’t want to refuse. After all, I do know where the princess resides and I assume you are not one to bet on another’s life”

Jacob remained silent but his mind was ticking. He could sequester the princess into a remote location while he remained in London. Evie and Henry would be fine but Liam and Victoria wouldn’t be able to take care of themselves as proven by the night’s activities.

“But” Starrick cut-into Jacob’s thoughts “We both know that you wouldn’t leave London. So I might as well kill dear Liam and take the princess as collateral” 

The Templar then turned to face the kneeling guard. He gave him a blank stare as he raised the letter opener. Using the gun would alert the police. So even if the knife would be messy he’d have to make do.

“Close your eyes Victoria” Liam whispered loud enough for the princess to hear

The princess stood frozen as she watch the letter opener swiftly descend and slit open her best friend’s throat. The Royal Guard let out a gurgle and fell to the floor with a thud. Victoria placed a hand to her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to burst forth. She then crumpled to the ground and stared at the corpse in disbelief.

“Liam…” she whispered as she felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes

Starrick looked at the scene in distaste. He then cleaned his hand with a handkerchief and gave both the letter opener and the cloth to another man to dispose of. He then signaled to another man towards the princess on the floor.

“Take the princess and dispose of the body” Starrick order mechanically

“Victoria!” Jacob called out and tried to run towards the princess but was stopped by another one of Starrick’s henchmen.

Starrick then gave the assassin a cold glance before leaving him with a message and a threat “Thread carefully assassin”

Jacob was left there standing in the middle of the room as Liam’s corpse was dragged away, a trail of blood following the body. The assassin fumed. He should have gotten there sooner. Now Liam was dead and the princess was in Templar hands. He shook his head. He needed Evie. He then opened one of the windows and made his escape.  

Evie immediately approached him once he was a distance away from the building where the soiree was still going on. His sister wanted to question him on what happened but she knew that he would explain in his own time.

“They took her” Jacob explained in a defeated tone “They took her and there was nothing I could do”

“And Liam?” Evie asked but already dreading the answer “He went missing a while back”

“Dead” Jacob replied bluntly “Starrick slit his throat. Right in front of Victoria”

“Jacob” Evie tried to console him “I’m sorry. I should have been there”

The assassin remained silent. Jacob wanted to rave that she had been there and she did nothing but he knew that it wasn’t his sister’s fault. How could she have known that Starrick would be there?

“We’ll get her back” Jacob said with conviction “I don’t know how yet but I…we”

“Jacob” Evie started “Don’t let any personal feelings compromise the mission”

“I know Evie” Jacob replied, tired from the evening’s events “You don’t have to quote father on me”

They hailed a carriage and made their way back to Henry’s shop. Jacob didn’t care if anybody followed them. He had explained to Evie that Starrick already knew about her and Henry. It was pointless to try and hide in Jacob’s opinion. They could have snuck back to their other hideout in the train but they didn’t want to risk it unless Starrick didn’t know about it yet.

Once they arrived at the curio shop they were enthusiastically by Henry but his face turned serious when they didn’t arrive back with the princess or the Royal Guard. Henry was then briefed of the situation and his reaction was similar to that of Evie’s. He tried to console Jacob but he was met with indifference. Evie, knowing that this was her brother’s method of coping with failure, told Henry to leave Jacob be. Henry agreed reluctantly and went about discussing about the Piece of Eden. Jacob left them alone and got dressed in his normal attire. He didn’t wear his top hat. Instead, he pulled up his hood and made his way out of the shop. Evie and Henry didn’t stop him.

Jacob made his way to the tavern where the princess worked. He needed to inform Damien that the princess had been taken. He knew that it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. Assuming that Damien was as overprotective as they could come, he braced himself for the confrontation as he opened the door to the tavern.


	14. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liam dead and Jacob unable to do anything, the princess is taken hostage. How will she adapt? Will she able to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter because I don't know what to do with Jacob yet. Thank you for those that left kudos. Please leave comments. At least encourage me to write more. *sobs* I don't know what to do! I even asked my cousin if I should kill Liam. Well, it was unintentional but the paper just practically wrote itself.
> 
> Apologies for any wrong grammar or spelling. Enjoy!

_“Your highness!” a young man shouted “Please come out” he begged as he knocked on a door_

_He heard something hit the door then shatter. From the sounds of breaking glass in the room, he knew that the princess was upset. The Queen had informed her that she was to meet a prince from a neighboring country and that she was to assess if he was worthy for her hand in marriage. The princess knew that she had to think of a reason not to marry the prince but the argument that her mother presented convinced her that it would benefit their country if they developed ties stronger than that written on paper._

_“Your highness” he stated loud enough for the princess to hear “At least let me in so that we could talk about this. Am I not your friend?”_

_The door opened wide enough to let the young man in. He went inside and was immediately hugged by the princess who was shuddering. She wasn’t crying but was suppressing the urge to do so._

_“It’s alright to cry, your highness” the young man whispered softly as he patted her in the head._

_“Liam” the princess whispered softly then asked “What should I do?”_

_“You have three more year before you officially become the prince’s fiancé” he pushed her gently away from him and bent down to meet her eyes “We’ll find a way out if you truly wish to cancel the marriage proposal. I’ll be with you every step of the way”_

_“I know” the princess replied with smile “Thank you Liam”_

A soft knock roused the princess from her sleep. She wasn’t normally a light sleeper but the events from last night had kept her semi-conscious of her surroundings. Victoria felt tears well up in her eyes as she recalled her dream. She would never see Liam ever again. His body was probably floating down the Thames. She shook her head from the thought and vowed to get revenge. Justice wouldn’t be enough. Starrick had to pay. For now, she had to think of a plan of escape.

Another knock from the door distracted her from her musings. It opened to reveal a servant.

“Good morning miss” the servant greeted “I was instructed to assist you”

Victoria then realized that she had not dressed out of her clothes from the night before. She then gave the servant a nod and stood up from the bed to allow the servant to loosen the knots of her dress. The princess breathed deeply as the corset was freed from her body. She was then handed another garb to dress in. She recognized it as one of her old dresses that she squirreled away in her temporary home. A wave of irritation flowed through her as she thought about how Starrick probably ordered his men to go through her things.

Victoria finished dressing and thanked the servant for her assistance. The servant said that breakfast was being held in the terrace and asked if she wanted to be escorted. The princess answered in affirmation and followed the servant out of the room and down the hall.

Victoria entered the terrace and was greeted with the sight of Starrick buttering a scone. The Templar met the princess’ glare. He gestured towards the chair in front of him. Victoria fought the urge to stomp her way towards him. Instead, she put on a neutral façade and made her way towards the table. The same servant pulled out a chair for her and she took her seat.

“Good morning, princess” Starrick greeted as set down the scone that he was buttering “I trust you find your accommodations to your liking?”

Victoria remained silent as she took as sip of her tea. This caused Starrick to frown.

“Come now, your highness” Starrick coaxed “Don’t be like that”

Victoria set her tea down and gave the Templar a blank stare and replied “I have nothing to say to you”

They continued their meal in silence. Starrick finished his breakfast first and made a move to stand up. He then saw the princess grip her butter knife. He raised an eyebrow at the action and Victoria glared at him.

“I wouldn’t try anything, your highness” Starrick replied coolly. He then stood up and bid the princess a good day

“During your stay here” he said, his back facing her “You might find the parlor to your liking”

With that he left her to her breakfast. Victoria sipped her tea again. She had lost her appetite but she knew that she had to eat. She couldn’t allow herself to lose. She needed to live for Liam. He would be furious at how low she had fallen. With that thought in mind, she chomped down on a piece of toast and downed her tea. She then left the terrace to explore the house she was in. At least, she assumed that it was a house.

Exploring the house a bit, she then stopped by a bay window. She saw a couple of men patrolling the yard. Obviously they were employed by Starrick. The princess sighed. There goes her plan to escape. She knew she didn’t have a chance in hell of getting out of the house without help but a woman can dream. She then met a servant who as doing her chores and asked where she could find the parlor. The servant smiled and led her to the destination.

The servant then left her to her devices and bid her a good day. Victoria then gave the room a quick glance. There was a piano. She smiled bitterly. Her she was enjoying herself while the others were probably worried sick. Jacob probably blamed himself. She wanted to blame him too for being unable to save Liam but she knew that his hands were tied. With that thought, she sighed and made her way towards the piano. Music always soothed her, she hoped that it would be as effective as it was today.

While the princess was lost in her music, a few servants stopped by to listen to her play. They were curious about the presence of the woman. They didn’t know that she was of royal blood so they thought of her as one of Starricks probable mistresses. However, a mistress never stayed this long in the household. In fact, they left early in the morning to avoid any gossip. But of course, servants always gossiped.

One particular servant, the one who assisted the princess in dressing, told the other servants that she heard a conversation between their master and the woman. Apparently, he called her ‘princess’ and ‘your highness’. The servants, being servants, ate the information as if it were their daily bread.

“Such a lovely melody” the servant said “Not like what the master plays”

“You said it” another servant replied before asking “Are you sure she’s one of his mistress?”

“No. But he did call her ‘princess’ so maybe she is one” the one who helped Victoria stated

Before any of the other servants could reply, the door burst open. The princess stared at them with a raised eyebrow then shook her head then said with jest “You know, for some reason, I could hear you even if I’m playing”

“Apologies madam” one of the servants said “It’s just you played so wonderful”

“Yes! It was amazing!” another one exclaimed which caused the princess to flush

“Well…if you aren’t too busy you’re free to listen to me play” Victoria suggested with a smile

With that, the servants left to do their chores with a promise to return when they were done. The princess in return promised that she would play for them upon completion of their work. She hope that Starrick wouldn’t arrive while she was playing for the servants. She didn’t know how he might react and she was under his mercy.


	15. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob needs help in finding Victoria

It was early in the morning and the members of the Rooks were openly staring at their boss, Jacob. The said assassin was nursing a few bruises in his face. Damien had merely stared at him before punching him in the face when he told him that the princess was taken hostage by Starrick. Jacob had taken the punches since he had been blaming himself for Victoria being taken.

Evie had been throwing him looks of sympathy while the Rooks were curious of how he had gotten his bruises. The assassin ignored them and continued to brood. He knew that it wouldn’t bring the princess back but he needed time to assess the situation. He had to figure out where the princess was being held captive which meant going back to Westminster and trace Starrick’s footsteps. The trail would be cold by now and he knew that he should have followed them immediately but Starrick had already killed Liam and he didn’t want to risk Victora’s life even if the Templar said that he would merely take her hostage.

“Jacob” Evie began but her sibling suddenly stood up

“I’m heading out” he replied and walked towards one of the train doors

“You know that we would always come to help you if you needed it” his sister whispered loud enough for him to hear.

“Thank you sis” Jacob replied “But I need to do this” the phrase _by myself_ was unsaid

“Do be careful brother” Evie said then continued with her research. She knew that her brother would level the city just to find the princess. He was brash and was definitely letting his feelings get in the way. Fortunately, that made him more determined to achieve his goal. It would only be a matter of time before he finds her.

The train slowed down for a turn in the tracks and Jacob fired his grappling hook and exited the train. He then made his way to the main streets to hail a cab. He was thinking of where to begin. He couldn’t use his Sight in a prolonged period of time so he needed to gain information on where the probable location of the princess was. It was time to pay a visit to Frederick Aberline. The detective probably knows something about the Royal family or at least knows someone who knows of them.

After a few moments of searching the assassin finally found the detective. Fortunately for him the said man wasn’t in disguise but enjoying lunch in one of the cafes. Without any greeting, Jacob took the seat in front of the man which caused the detective to almost choke.

“Frye!” Aberline hissed “What are you doing here?!”

“I need information” Jacob replied bluntly

The detective sighed in defeat “Couldn’t this wait? I was enjoying lunch”

“No” the assassin replied. Aberline took note of the graveness of his tone. This was a serious matter

“What do you need to know?” Aberline asked as he put down his utensils

“I need to know about the Royal family” Jacob replied in all seriousness

“Please don’t tell me you’re after them” Aberline sighed “The would be suicide”

“No” Jacob said “I need to find one”

“Who exactly do you need to find?” Aberline asked “They’re a bit of a big family. A prince or a princess?”

“Princess Victoria” the assassin answered

“Just tell me what happened Frye so that we could get this over with” Aberline demanded

“To put it simply” the assassin whispered since they were in a semi-crowded area “Victoria was taken by Starrick and I need to find where he put her”

“What?!” Aberlince said loudly which caused a couple of heads to turn. He smiled sheepishly and waved them off “How exactly did you get into this situation?”

“It’s a long story” Jacob muttered “Can you help me or not?”

“I can” replied the detective “But it would take a few days”

“Understandable” Jacob nodded “This is Starrick we’re talking about”  

 “Alright” Aberline affirmed “I shall see you in a week’s time. Hopefully I’ll be able to wrangle up some information”

“Thank you” the assassin replied gratefully which caused the detective to raise an eyebrow

“Jacob Frye being thankful” Aberline crooned “I wonder how much she means to you”

“Just get me the information” Jacob huffed “I’ll try to dig some up myself”

“You know you don’t have a chance with her, right?” Aberline replied with a raised eyebrow “Rumor has it that she’s engaged to one of the neighboring princes”

Jacob snorted “Please. She wished she had a chance with me” then stood up and left the detective to his meal.

His heart clenched at the notion of the princess being with another man that isn’t him. He then shook his head and made his way out of the café and into the busy streets of London. He thought of helping his sister in finding the Piece of Eden but then remembered that the princess had told them that she had probably seen one of the notebook’s symbols in the palace. So that brings him back to the case of finding Victoria. He sighed and made his way to the curio shop. Henry might have something for him to do.

He arrived at the curio shop without much trouble. Sure, he had beaten a couple of Blighters here and there but it was a good stress reliever. The front of the store was empty which was strange but he was sure that Henry was somewhere inside. He called out for the assassin. Henry’s voice was heard from the back of the store which was telling Jacob to come inside and lock the door.

“Jacob” Henry greeted “Have you made way with your search?”

Jacob sighed before replying “I asked Aberline for help. I’ll do some searching later at night”

“It may not be the best of news but that is good to hear” said Henry “Was there something that you needed? I know that this isn’t a social call”

“Actually” Jacob began “I wanted to help with the Shroud then I realized the princess could’ve helped us but she isn’t here”

“I thought you were looking for her” Henry replied while he arranged a few papers

“I asked Aberline if he knew anything” Jacob explained “I’ll get my results in a week. That, and I have no clue where to search first. The trail has gone cold by now”

 “I see” Henry stated “I might just have the thing that might help you find her and the Shroud”


End file.
